Friends, Lovers and Brothers
by Jxws
Summary: The Title use to be How to Ruin Your Brother's Wedding but it was too long and kinda lame plus the story isn't based on a wedding> Loving Quistis is hard but even harder when your own brother is going to marry her. How will Squall stop him?Read & find out
1. Prologue

My Brother's Wedding ****

How to Ruin your Brother's Wedding

Prologue

I hate my brother! Seifer Almasy was his name and I hate him with passion. He was my half brother that's why our surnames are different but anyway that's not the point. 

I hate him because he makes fun of everything I do.

I hate him because he was always there when I wanted to be left alone. 

I hate the way he makes fun of my name like Puberty Boy. 

I hate him because at the same time I love him too, he is after all, my one and only brother

But most of all, I hate him because he stole the only girl I love. 

Quistis Trepe.

And they are getting married in a week's time; boy don't I just hate my brother Seifer. That's why I'm going to do whatever I can to stop this wedding.

But can I really do it?


	2. Chapter One: Day one

7 Ways to stop my Brother's Wedding ****

How to Ruin your Brother's Wedding

Day One

In the morning I quietly sneaked into my brother's messy room searching for clues. Trying not to trip over his underwear and socks I slowly reached his desk. Hmm…time for action. 

A few minutes and a bunch of paper cuts later I finally found what I've been looking for, one of my brother's ex girlfriend phones numbers. Edea Kramer.

The name was sort of familiar but I cannot remember where I heard it from but I wrote down the address anyway. A smile spread across my face as I went down stairs and grabbed my dad's car keys.

"Hey Dad, I'm going out for a while! I will be back before lunch!" I shouted up the stairs. 

"Alright son just remember, no drugs, no smoking, no having sex without a condom and don't you dare damage my new BMW!" I heard Dad shout from up stairs.

Talk about over protective.

Anyway, I was about to drive out onto the road when I saw my best friend Rinoa Heartily walking towards my house. She waved and came running up to me happily.

"So Squall where are you going?" she asked.

Hmm…where I am going? I'm going to see my brother's old girl friend to see if she can help me break the wedding then I get to have Quistis and we will be having 2 kids, a cat and a dog with a bunch of fishes living happily after…

"Er- nowhere." I replied.

Rinoa narrowed her eyes in a cute way, she does that every time when she thinks I'm lying and she is usually right.

"Come on Squall, tell me!" she pouted.

"Look, I am really not going anywhere." I said trying to act innocent. It didn't seem to work as she raised an eyebrow.

"Then can I come?" she asked.

"No." I said straight away then regretted that I answered too quickly.

"Ha, you are going somewhere and you are not telling me!" she shouted. Man, am I that transparent to her? How can she see right through me like that?

I sighed in defeat, "Can you keep a secret for me?" I asked. She was after all, my best friend. 

"Yeah sure, what?"

I took a deep breath then told her plans of ruining Seifer's wedding, she seemed really surprised at first then laughed. 

"Squall, are you feeling ok?" 

"Just excited, that's all."

"No I mean, ruining your brother's wedding, isn't that just a bit off. Did you bump your head on the ceiling or something?" she asked concerned.

I couldn't believe her, she was my best friend and she thought that it was just a joke that I'm in love with Quistis and I hate my brother. 

I glared at her angrily; "Whatever…" was all I said before I pressed the gas pedal and drove my car away leaving her standing there. 

I fumbled the radio for a while until it went to my favorite radio station. Suddenly a really nice song came out and I was enchanted by it as I drove on.

__

Whenever sang my songs,

On the stage, on my own.

Whenever say my words,

Wishing they would be heard…

I don't even know that song's name but all I know is that as soon as this is over I will definitely get that CD. It was such a cool song, sort of sad but its got some deep, really meaningful feelings in it. 

I hummed the song all the way until I reached Edea's house; I parked the car and studied the beautiful mansion with pretty gardens. My family is pretty rich but not as rich as this! The place looked more like a castle and made our 7-bedroom mansion awfully small. Wow I never knew my brother dated a millionaire, I wonder why he dumped her for Quistis.

Thinking for a while, I concluded that the chick must be really ugly and that's why she dated my brother, hehehe, I wonder if Dad knows…

I walked up the front stairs and pressed on the doorbell, a weird, freaky musical bell started to play and I think the words were in Latin. 

It was a while until the door opened. That was when I found out that my theory was wrong. Edea Kramer was not ugly, she was quite pretty actually but I can tell that she must be at least my dad's age. Oh gross!

I smiled at the pretty woman dressed in black and said, "I'm here to ask about my brother Seifer."

She studied me up and down then smiled, "My husband isn't home yet so come in and stay for a while." I didn't even get a chance to answer before she pulled me into her enormous mansion.

"I never knew Seifer had such a handsome brother." She said as she pushed me down on a couch. I would have been flattered but I don't like the way that woman was studying me. God man, she can be as old as my mother!

"Er-thank you." I said.

She laughed then went to the wine cupboard and took out two wineglasses.

"Care for some red wine?" she asked in a low sexy voice.

I fidgeted with my low cut coat and shook my head. "I don't think I should have alcohol, I mean I need to drive home later."

She smiled then poured two glasses anyway. 

"Don't worry, a little bit won't hurt."

I gulped then took the wine she gave me. She almost sat on top of me as she popped down on the couch. Man, I have really bad feelings that this was not what I have planned.

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell your relationship with my brother." I said as I moved away a little from her.

She looked at me as an evil smile appeared on her face, man I'm now really freaked out.

"We had a really _exciting _relationship." She answered simply.

"Like?" 

She gave me a secretive smile as she snuggled towards me a little. "Let's just say, I play the sorceress and he played my knight…"

I move a little further away from her and said "Be more specific."

She moved towards me again.

"Do you want me to show you?" she asked.

I moved to the edge of the couch.

"No…" 

She smiled again and moved a little closer.

"Then what do you want to know?"

I feel trapped. She was practically leaning forwards on to me, moving as close as she can get and half my ass was sticking out off the couch. 

"I wonder if you can help me?" I asked testing how reflexive I am as I bent further away from her.

"Like?" Just then I saw that the black dress she was wearing had a long cut in the middle that shows off half of the sides of her breasts. 

She caught me looking then leaned over almost on top of me. 

_Ding-Dong!_

The doorbell rang.

_Thump!_

I fell to the floor. 

Edea looked surprised then swore. "Shit my husband is home!"

I quickly got up from the floor then cursed. Man, if her husband sees me I shall be ruined. What would everyone think if they caught me here with this over sex crazy bitch?

"Hey don't just stand there!" she shouted at me. She then went over and took out two bottle of wine and put them into a brown paper. 

"If my husband asks who you are, just say you are the wine deliver boy." She shoved the two bottles of wine in my hand then went off to get the door. 

Great! Just great, now I'm the wine deliverer! What's going to happen next? I'm a plumber? 

Anyway I did as she said and held the two wine bottles closely to my body. I think my hands are shaking also as I heard the husband's voice.

"Edea darling, who's that young man?" Asked her husband as he walked into the living room.

"Er-I'm the wine deliverer Sir." I said and then dumped the two bottles into the husband's hands.

"I don't remember ordering any wine…" he said scratching his head.

"I ordered it Cid, now let the boy go on with his job. We shouldn't keep him here too long." Said Edea and lead me to the door. I never had been so glad to get out of someone's house as I stepped into the garden. 

Edea winked at me then closed the door, still shaking from the shock I ran all the way to my car and hopped in. I suddenly felt disappointed that my first attempt didn't work and that only now leaves me 6 days to go. Damn!

Soon my disappointments were forgotten as my stomach growled. Hmm…sounds like it's lunch time. 

I arrived home right on time for lunch but there was no food on our table. Where did the cook go? I walked to my father's study room and was about to knock on the door when I heard him talking to some woman. 

What a sec! Did I just think my father was talking to some woman?

I leaned against the door trying to hear their conversation.

"Oh Laguna, stop it! You are so cute when you do that!" said a woman's voice and then a giggle sound.

"Really Julia? Then I should do that face more often." I heard my father say and suddenly I wasn't as hungry as I thought I would be.

Seifer's mother left them when he was just born and then Dad married Raine who was my mother. She died giving birth to me and from then on I always thought Dad wouldn't ever look at another woman in the eye again. 

Now he is here with a woman! But what makes it worse was that she is not just any woman…she was my best friend's mother for Gods sakes!

I stood there shocked for a while, Rinoa's dad died when she was very young but can't her mother go elsewhere to find a husband?

Suddenly I wanted to get out of my house. It's too suffocating to breathe in here and my head starts throbbing. I ran down stairs quietly so Dad won't know I came back then drove the car out the driveway again. I wonder if Rinoa knows about this? 

Lots of questions surrounded my head as I drove on, what would Ellone my sister think about this? She always went on about Dad needing a mate after all of us left home but would I want to be Rinoa's step brother?

No way!

I stopped at a restaurant and went in. After all, I was pretty hungry.

"Hey Squall!" shouted a voice.

I turned around and saw Zell and Irvine with his latest girlfriend Selphie. Just great! Whenever I want to be left alone, my friends comes and finds me!

Anyway, I slowly walked towards them and popped down next to Zell who was stuffing himself with hotdogs.

"Yo, man!" said Zell with a mouth full of food, I sat on the edge to try to avoid being sprayed at. 

Selphie smiled at me then leaned on Irvine's shoulder while Irvine took advantage of the situation by looking down her shirt. Why are all people these days so horny? It pisses me off!

"So Squall, what's this with the grumpy face? Did someone dump you or something?" asked Irvine with a smirk.

The smirked disappeared when I glared at him so I decided to ignore that question. I grabbed a slice pizza and dryly chewed it down to stop my stomach from grumbling. 

"So Squall, how was your day?" asked Zell who reached out and grabbed a slice of pizza too.

How was my day? Hmm… my best friend wouldn't believe me when I told her I was going to stop m brother's wedding. A woman who was old enough to be my mother was hitting on me and her husband nearly found out. My dad is having an affair with my best friend's mother and my plan is not working leaving me with only 6 more days. Yep, I had a great day! 

"It was fine, just fine." I said in a monotone.

Sometimes life is a cigarette and you are the ashtray. 

*******

__

At night when I went home I saw my father waiting for me on his favorite armchair.

"So, young man, where had you been?" asked Dad.

I coldly glared at him and said, "Where I am suppose to be when I don't want to find out stuff I don't want to know."

Now that shut him up quite will as he looked surprised at me, I went up stairs to my room when I saw Seifer coming out of the bathroom. 

"Hey puberty boy! Don't look so sad, it's going to be my wedding soon and you look like grumpy from that Snow White cartoon." He said then smacked me on my shoulders. I winced a little then pulled his hand away.

"Leave me alone, I'm not in the mood to fight." I said. To my surprise he looked at me concerned then shrugged and went off. That was a first! 

"Hey Squally! My cute baby brother!" shouted Ellone as she came up the stairs and hugged me. She always do that when she sees me upset and it really did help, she was all the only one who I can always smile at even when I feel the lowest. 

I hugged her back but then I heard that song…that really good song!

"Hey sis, what CD are you playing? I asked her.

"It's by a girl but she goes by a code name so no one knows who she is. The song is called Eyes on Me. Do you like it?" she asked.

"Yes, very much."

"Then keep it." With that she went into her room and got the CD for me. Isn't she just the best sister in the world?

Anyway, later lying in bed I kept on playing that song as I fell asleep. It seemed that the song had some relation to me and I don't even know why. And why did that singer's voice sound so familiar? 

End of day one.

By jxws


	3. Day Two

Day Two ****

Day Two

I woke up in the morning with a huge headache, I didn't know how I got it but after what happened yesterday I think if I haven't jump off a bridge was good enough. Just then I realized that the song "Eyes on Me" was still playing and my CD player was burning hot. Damn! Must have forgotten to turn it off!

I took the CD out and placed it carefully into its case, the case was all blue except for a silver shooting star with the title "Wishing Stars" in silver writing. Hmm…looks pretty cool. I dressed quickly and went to the kitchen searching for some aspirins.

"Good morning Squall." Said Mrs. Roses the cook and handed me my breakfast. 

"Why weren't you here yesterday?" I asked the short middle aged woman.

"My father was sick so I took the afternoon off to look after him." She said. So maybe I was wrong about Dad telling her to go on purpose so he can be with Julia. 

"Squall darling, your face looked a bit white, are you ok?" she asked with a concerned look.

I shook my head then poured a glass of water as I found a packet of aspirin and gulped it down. 

"Hey look, my little brother is sick! Poor thing!" said Seifer mockingly as he walked down the stairs. My fist bunched up and suddenly I felt like punching him. 

"Piss off Seifer, I'm not in the mood to fight ok?" I said trying my best to even out my voice.

"Don't worry Squall, I'm in a hurry. I'm going with Quistis to check out her wedding gown." He said and winked. Oh no! From the look he was giving me he is up to something like taking advantage of her. I have to stop him.

"Actually Seifer, do you mind if I come?" I asked trying to act innocent.

He gave me a funny look then laughed, "You must really be sick or something. I can't imagine you going out and buy these formal clothes."

"Will I have nothing to wear to your wedding so I might as will go." Great now I sound really out of character.

"I think your leather pants with that funny coat is fine." He said and started wolfing down some food.

Just then the doorbell rang and Mrs. Rose went to get it. I saw Rinoa appear and an idea formed into my head.

"How about we double date?" I asked.

I saw Seifer choke on his food then looked at me in surprise. 

"Squall, I thought you don't date?" he said as Rinoa looked at me with her eyes budging out.

"Er- now I do." I said and walked up to my best friend, "Rinoa, will you go on a date with me?" 

She just stared at me without blinking, man I can just imagine what she is thinking right now. _Squall you are freaking me out, go away!_

"Well I take your silence as a yes." I said then pulled Rinoa outside to have a chat.

"Squall, are you feeling alright? If I insulted you yesterday then you have a weird way of taking revenge." She said then flung her hair back like she always does.

"No of course not!" I said then took a deep breath, "I never asked your help for anything in my life but this time you've got to help me." 

"How?"

"Help me stop this wedding."

"What! I thought you have gotten over that yesterday!" she shouted.

"Keep it down." I whispered looking around to see if anybody was near us. "Please help me Rinoa, you are the only one who can." I said looking into her eyes, I can see that she was beginning surrender.

"No…" she said weakly.

"Look, you don't have to do anything, just pretend we are going on a date that's all."

Rinoa's eyes suddenly lit up and smile. "Wow, I'm going to date the undateable Leonhart? Hehehe, all the other girls will be so jealous! Ok then." 

Well, at least that was simple. Luckily I was on the most wanted but unreachable guy list. Sometimes it's great to have girls to admire you.

We went back in and I quickly went to Dad for some cash.

"Dad, Rinoa and I are going on a date, can I have your credit card?" I asked as I walked into Dad's study room. He was sitting there reading a newspaper and drinking his coffee.

Without even looking away from his newspaper he gave me his credit card, "Here you go Seifer."

"I'm Squall Dad." I said as I took it.

"Here you go Squall-what?" he looked up with a shocked expression and almost dropped his coffee. "You are dating?" 

"Well…yeah so?" I said and gave him an I-don't-have-two-heads glare. I don't know why everyone was freaking out.

"But…you said you never want to date…" Dad looked like he was totally lost then sighed, "Fine you can date but there will be no drugs, no smoking-"

"No having sex without a condom, yeah I know." I said as I went out the door. Having to hear that every time I go out is getting on my nerves, why does he always have to repeat this stuff!

"Come on Puberty Boy! We don't have all day!" shouted Seifer as I heard him press the horn a couple of times.

I quickly grabbed my coat and ran outside into Seifer's car, he complained about me holding him up as he drove out of the driveway. 

"So Rinoa, I never knew you were interested in Puberty Boy. I thought you guys were just friends." Said Seifer with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up Seifer! What do you know anyway?" I said coldly while Rinoa just watched us with amusement.

"I know a lot more than you." He never stopped smirking and I felt like jumping on to him and choke him to death if he wasn't driving. 

I swallowed and counted to ten in my head then ignored him for the rest of the ride. 

We finally arrived at this really huge looking white building with thousands of displays of wedding gowns and accessories. I walked in with Rinoa and my breath nearly stopped when I saw Quistis. 

All I can say was that she is beautiful. Her golden hair was pile up with tiny diamond pins and the gown was all white except for the golden chains that decorated the waist. She was wearing diamond earrings and necklace, which made her blues look even more stunning than before. She looks just like a crystal princess.

"Oh hi Squall and Rinoa. How come you two are here?" she asked.

I was just about to answer when Seifer interrupted. "Squall is on a date with Rinoa." He made some kissing noises and I kick him in the shin.

"Hey man, cool down. No need to get so pissed off." Said Seifer mockingly.

Quistis gave Seifer a glare and he instantly stopped smirking while I was tempted to kick him in the shin again. 

"Hey Squall! Look at this dress, isn't it nice?" Rinoa was holding up a sky blue dress for me to see. It was really beautiful with sparkling stuff on it and I think it would really suit Rinoa.

"Wow, cool. Go and try it on!" said Quistis. Rinoa nodded and almost skipped to the change room. Now I just have to get rid of Seifer so Quistis and I can have a little privacy. 

"Um…Seifer why don't you try on some tuxedo?" I suggested.

He shook his head and grinned at me. "Of course I'm already prepared. I just bought a tuxedo with Quistis yesterday."

He…Quistis…yesterday? Shit!

"Hey Squall, why don't you try on this?" asked Quistis as she took out a pair black tuxedo. 

"Yeah Squall." Said Seifer, he shoved the clothes in my hands and opened a change room door then pushed me in.

All of a sudden I heard a scream. 

I turned and saw Rinoa who was half changed and took an eye full of her body.

"Seifer you bastard!" I shouted as I ran out of the change room and started choking me brother. 

Everyone in the store stared in horror as I swore in the foulest language ever.

"It…was…just a joke!" he choked out then punched me in eye. In anger I bit his hand and we rolled on the floor with Quistis shouting for us to stop. 

Finally the security came and held us away from each other.

*******

"Alright, you two, what is the meaning of this?" shouted Dad an hour later as we got home while Quistis took Rinoa home.

"I was at work when a phone call came saying that my two sons are basically killing each other in a huge wedding store! You two have been a disgrace to my name! Did you that know I'm the president of one of the most important company in the world? Now look at the front door, all these reporter are trying to make news for their front page. If I see something like, 'President Loire's big family trouble' tomorrow, I will kill you both myself!" 

Boy, I've never seen Dad so angry before and it scared the crap out of us as we both nodded in silence.

Just then we heard the door opened and Ellone came into the study room.

"Dad, why are there so many reporters out there?" she asked.

"Well, you can ask these two!" shouted Dad.

Sis took a glance at us then started laughing. "Hahaha, look how cute. They face painted each other!"

"I think you need to put your glasses on Sis." Said Seifer.

Sis took out her glasses and quickly putted it on. She looked at us with her thick turtle shell glasses with black frame and squinted. 

"Oh my God! What happened to you two?" she screamed.

"Er…it was all his fault!" shouted Seifer pointing to me, "He was trying to choke me."

"Yeah, you were lucky that I didn't try to cut you up after what you did to me." I said back.

"But you didn't have to bite my hand."

"Then you should have thought about that when you pushed me into the same change room as Rinoa!"

"Shut up! That's it, you're both grounded!" said Dad as Ellone giggled.

"Daddy, you can't ground them, one is 20 and the other is 23." She said.

"Well…then…" Dad thought for a while.

"Let's just forget about this, besides, Seifer's getting married in 5 days time!" said Ellone. Ah I just love my sister!

"Fine but you two have to stay in your room for the rest of this day incase you cause anymore trouble. Your dinners would be brought up to your room. Now get out!" shouted Dad and it took all my courage not to run as fast as I can and maintain a walking speed as I went out the room. 

*******

After dinner I just laid in bed listening to Eyes on me still thinking that my only chance to stop the wedding is to tell Quistis my feelings for her. There is going to be a family party tomorrow for Seifer and Quistis and maybe that's my only chance. 

"Squall, are you asleep?" I heard someone knock on the door.

"No, come in." I said.

It was Dad. Oh great, Daddy is going to tuck me in. Someone just shoot me!

"Squall, I just want to talk to you about what you saw yesterday." He said and sat beside me on the bed.

"Look, you don't have to explain anything. But out of all the woman you picked do you have to like Julia?" I asked.

Dad flushed red and shook his head. "Before I met your mother Raine and after Seifer's mother Selina left us I was dating Julia. We were really happy and I always thought we will get married but her father never wanted her to marry me." Dad sighed as if reliving that moment again.

"At that time I wasn't as rich as I am now and I'm already divorced with a child so why would any father want their daughter to marry me? So that was the reason we broke up."

Suddenly I felt sorry for my father, he was always so cheerful and for the first time he looked his age. 

"What happened next?" I asked.

"Well son, I found your mother and Julia married that Caraway guy who was a rich general at that time. Julia never wanted that wedding but in the end she still had to do it because of her father. Then again, I'm sort of glad it ended this way because if it didn't I wouldn't had met Raine and Ellone." He went back to being his usual self and smiled.

"Dad, I'm sorry." I said suddenly.

He looked at me in surprise then shook his head. "You've got nothing to be sorry about except for what happened with you and Seifer."

"So do you still like Julia?" I asked.

Dad laughed then shrugged. "Nah, I don't think so. Now we are just friends, good friends."

"Whatever." I said and lay back in bed.

"Goodnight Squall." He said then turned off the lights.

Suddenly pangs of guilt washed over me. Would Dad hate me if I break up Seifer's wedding? 

I laid in bed the whole night thinking about tomorrow and I knew it would not be a very good day.

End of Day Two

Jxws


	4. Day Three

Day Three ****

Day Three

_Sitting in the church, I heard the wedding march song play from the huge organ with different pipes blowing each different note. I sat there in the first row as I watched Quistis walking up the aisle in the most beautiful wedding gown ever. Seifer was waiting there with a smug smile on his face and next me I can hear my dad sobbing._

"My little boy Seify is now getting married," he said then blows his nose. 

Little boy? Seifer? Don't make me puke!

Quistis finished her grand walk and stood next to Seifer. The old Priest blabbed on and on but finally he got to the most important part. It was also the part I dread the most.

"Do you Seifer Almasy take this woman Quistis Trepe as your wedded wife through health and sickness until death do you part?" asked the Priest.

Seifer looked at Quistis then smiled.

"I do."

"Then do you Quistis Trepe take this man Seifer Almasy as your wedded husband through health and sickness until death do you part?"

My heart couldn't stop pounding as I silently prayed that someway the wedding would be stopped. I don't care just anything! 

There was silence.

Quistis seemed to hesitate, as she glanced at Seifer, everyone was so tense that they all leaned on their seats. 

Suddenly she turned around and stared at me then shouted in a loud voice. "I have a confession to make!" She looked at me again and I could tell she was very nervous. "Laguna, I'm in love with your son!" 

"I know that…" said Dad scratching his head.

Quistis shook her, "No, not that son," she pointed at Seifer. "This son!" she pointed at me while my jaw almost dropped to the ground.

Maybe there is a God!

I smirked at Seifer then slowly knelt in front of the woman of my dreams.

"Will you marry me?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes of course!" she shouted then hugged me tightly.

Suddenly I saw Seifer coming towards us, his face looked as if it would explode like a bomb.

"How could you? You ruined my wedding!" he grabbed me by my collar and started shaking me. "You stole the woman I love for your own selfish gain and I can't believe you are my brother!"

"Arragghhhh!" I screamed as my eyes flew opened and stared into my brother's smirking face.

"Gosh Squall, was your dream that good? I had to shake you awake you know," he said still holding me by the collar.

"What do you want?" I glared as I pushed him away. 

"Hey, no need to be a grouch in the morning," he said sitting on my bed.

"Yeah so, what are you going to do about it?" I asked crossing my arms, I always do that when I'm in a pissed off mood.

Seifer suddenly turned serious and sat next to me on the bed.

"You know Squall, I'm not exactly the best brother in the world but it is time we had a man to man talk," he said. For a moment he sounded almost like Dad when we are going to get grounded.

"Aren't I a bit too old for that?" I asked sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

Seifer stared into my eyes and didn't even blink.

"I need you to tell me the truth Squall," he said holding my glance.

My heart suddenly stopped, had Seifer found out my plans to ruin his wedding? I knew I shouldn't have told Rinoa. 

"Yeah…" I tried to even out my voice but somehow it turned a bit squeaky. 

"Squall, I was wondering," he stopped then studied me, "Are you confused about your sexuality?"

I arched an eyebrow then coldly said, "What the heck are you talking about?"

He stood up and started pacing around the room just like Dad when he got nervous.

"I've always found it weird that you never dated any girls but I thought you were just too shy," he stopped moving then sighed. "Look here Squall, Rinoa is the most gorgeous babe on earth and you only think that she is your best friend. So finally after staying up all last night thinking, I concluded that you are whether going to become a priest or you are gay." 

I bet Seifer never thought that the only girl I ever liked was Quistis and he is going to marry her. Now here he is standing there thinking that I'm gay or about to become a monk. Just give me a reason why shouldn't I just kill him! 

I narrowed my eyes until they became slits and stood up facing him even though he was nearly half a head taller than I was. 

"Seifer, if I'm gay…the first thing I would do would be coming to your bedroom at night and scare the shit out of you," I said emphasizing the last few words.

I was about to grab him by the collar when suddenly we heard a shout then followed by our father's threatening voice, "You two brats! Get down here this instant."

I gave Seifer an it's-not-over-yet glare then walked downs stairs wondering what Dad want.

"Hey old man, what do you want us for?" asked Seifer as we entered his study. 

Dad suddenly stood up and came stomping towards us with a newspaper in his hand looking very pissed off. I guess I'm not the only grouch in the morning huh?

"Look at this!" he shouted and slapped the newspaper in our face.

On the front page of the newspaper it had "President Loire's two favorite sons" printed in huge black block writing and beneath that was a picture. The picture had me choking Seifer on the floor while he punched my eye. Now that wasn't pretty…

"Hey I looked pretty cool in that picture!" shouted Seifer then started one of his muahahaha laughs that I hate.

"Yeah, if the newspaper weren't black and white we can just see the blueness of your face," I muttered under my breath. The laughter died down.

"What did you say?" he said in a threatening voice. 

"Nothing but the truth," I said in my usual cold voice.

"Why you little…" but before Seifer could get to me Dad grabbed Seifer by the ear like he always did when we were little and held him on the spot.

"Seifer you are going to get married for goodness sakes so can you please behave yourself?" asked Dad in a suddenly tired voice. 

"Ok, ok just let go of my ear!" plead Seifer as Dad let go. "Man, I swear that you're are trying to rip my ear off. They say that parents like to keep a part of their children with them before they get married but isn't this just a bit-"

"Seifer!" 

"Ok, ok joke! It was a joke!" said Seifer putting his hands up in surrender and stayed away from Dad, not that I could blame him. Dad looked like he was about to explode!

I did my usual "I don't give a crap" shrug then went up stairs and to the bathroom for a morning shower. Besides…I still need a plan for stopping this stupid wedding.

The water felt really great and relaxing as I ransacked my mind for plans to make Quistis hate Seifer. Then suddenly an idea hit me like a knock to the head. 

Didn't Seifer say something like Rinoa was the most gorgeous babe on earth? Hahaha now all I need to do was to make Seifer fall in love with Rinoa but…how? Thinking really I hard I lost track of time and by the time I came back to reality 1 hour probably already passed. Cursing myself for wasting valuable time I quickly dried off on my towel then I realized I forgot to get my clothes in my room.

I wrapped my towel around myself then opened the door and sneak out of the bathroom. As soon as I reached my room I locked the door then went over to my closet and slid opened one of the mirror doors. 

Then I froze.

Instead of my usual leather clothing hanging neatly in my closet there was nothing but rows and rows of priest shirts and pants. I forced myself to take and deep breath but my eyes caught sight of a note. I pulled the note from the mirror door then opened it. My eyes flared when I recognized my brothers messing handwriting.

Dear Puberty boy

Since you are not gay then you must really be religious.

These clothes would suit you of great blessing for your priesthood! 

Ah stuff that, just tell me when you screwed Virgin Mary ok?

From your one and only brother,

Seifer

I regretted my actions for what happened next but back then I was way too pissed to think right. I rushed downstairs and into the living room shouting on the top of my lungs, "Where is Seifer!" 

I didn't even realize that Mrs. Rose, Rinoa and Dad were sitting there having a nice little chat when I turned up screaming for that bastard of a brother and not to mention I was stark naked. I think I dropped my towel somewhere when I was running downstairs…oops! 

Anyway, any sane person could just imagine the look on their faces when me, Mr. sensible, cold, unemotional Squall Leonhart turned up looking like an insane maniac who was angry enough to smash a hole through the wall.

"S-Seifer just drove off in a car with Quistis," said Rinoa as she tried to look at anything but me.

"That bastard! I will show him!" I was about to open the door and chase after my brother when Dad stopped me. All I can say was that I thanked him and I'm still thanking him greatly for acting as quickly as he did. Or else the whole neighborhood would be after my ass. 

"Squall, stop right there! You won't be going anywhere except for your own room! Now get up there and put on some clothes!" Dad was furious and so was I but luckily the rational part of my brains just kicked in and instantly I grabbed a cushion and hid myself from the ladies. 

All I know was that I turned all red and ran up the stairs three at a time to get to my room. I stepped over the broken lock which must had broken when I yanked the door open. Well at least I didn't make a hole in the wall and my door still closes.

Yet not feeling any better I slid opened my mirror closet and took out a pair of black priest pants and shirt. To my relief Seifer left my underwear draw untouched as I quickly got dressed. I didn't want to go downstairs and face my Dad and I don't think I could ever look at Rinoa in the eyes again. 

I flung opened my window then climbed down from the tree that grows just outside my window. Landing smoothly on the ground I started to walk away from then mansion which was my home. It's time for revenge! 

To be continued…

Jxws


	5. Eavesdropping Leads to Chaos in McDonald...

The first thing I did of course was to buy some decent clothes and get out of this weird uncomfortable priest outfit 

Note: Beware! A lot of Squall out of characterness ahead because I can't help it. I want Squall to have a more exciting side to him and in further chapters people would also get to know that Squall is just as vulnerable as any human. 

****

Eavesdropping Leads to Chaos in McDonalds

The first thing I did of course was to buy some decent clothes and get out of this weird uncomfortable priest outfit. Luckily I brought my credit card with me before I left my room, anyway now I'm dressed in a simple white shirt and jeans. It's nearly noon now and I need my lunch! When I stepped into the nearest McDonalds (yes, I really like McDonalds! You've got a problem?) I saw Quistis sitting in the corner talking to another guy. The next thing I realized was I bumped into someone with two ice-cream cones, which unfortunately landed on my face. 

"Yo man! Watch where ya going dude, you just ruined my cones," a painfully familiar but angry voice boomed at me. _Shit it was Zell_. I looked up but couldn't glare in fear that the ice cream might go into my eyes.

"Shut up Dincht! Don't make me bash you up," my voice was low and quiet but the feeling of rage in it was intense making my poor friend swallow nervously. 

"S'up Squall? I didn't see ya coming, I'm sorry –" 

"Shut up," I interrupted, I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into the toilet which was the nearest escape. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't as if I'm really going to bash him up or anything but the situation I was in just then attracted way too much attention. I mean a guy standing there with two ice cream cones on his face is just calling to the crowd 'hey look at me!' whether it was an accident or not.

"Hey, listen, who is that guy Quistis is with?" I asked while trying to wipe the ice cream off my face with toilet paper. Zell looked blankly and shrugged.

"Dunno, I didn't even see her. Where is she?" asked Zell peering out the door to search the crowd. 

I grabbed him back and glared, "Don't let them see us!" Zell gave me a weird look then shrugged again. I was trying to think of a way to disguise myself then cursed when I remembered that I threw away that priest outfit. Just then, when I was about to give up two McDonald workers came in. Then a bright idea lit up in my head.

"Stop right there!" I stopped them when they were just about to piss. One had red hair and was short while the other guy was about my height with black hair. Turning to the black hair guy I checked him up and down to see if I could fit into his uniform. 

"Hey stop staring you freak! I'm not interested!" shouted the guy while Zell laughed his head off with the red hair guy as I turned red. And saw red too!

"What did you say to me?" I began in a deadly cold voice. The laughter suddenly stopped and the whole room was in a pin-dropping silence. I pushed the guy against the wall and grabbed his collar. "No one says things like these to me you little git, now if we were in a more private place I would have practically killed you!" I threatened murderously. The poor guy was about to pee in his pants, which I seriously don't want that to happen. I need his pants for something else!

"I'm s-sorry…I was just j-joking around. P-please don't hurt me…I would do anything!" he stammered in fright. 

"You said you would do anything right?" I asked as I smirked cruelly. 

"Yes…yes of course," he said in his whiny little voice. I can't believe we are the same size, what a wimp and a wuss.

"Fine then," I let go of his collar, "Take off your clothes."

"W-what?" his eyes went all round in shock and fear. I rolled my eyes the glared at him.

"I need your uniform to do something, hurry up I don't have all day," I was annoyed, very annoyed. Actually if the guy doesn't give me what I want I wouldn't mind bashing his brains out. He quickly took off his uniform and gave it to me, I hurriedly dressed then told Zell to mind my clothes while I put the McDonalds cap on. Looking into the mirror I was impressed that as long as I kept my head down you can't tell if I'm The Great Leonhart or just some loser guy who works at McDonalds. Looking at the nametag I raised an eyebrow. _Great now my name is Dick! _But I didn't want to change it since it supposes to suit my disguise. 

"Did anyone ever told you curiosity killed the cat," said Zell trying to sound like he knows what he is talking about. What a dumbass. I mean he is like one of my best friends but he is always a Mr.-know-it-all and it just pisses me off sometimes. As usual my glare silenced what lecture he was about to give. 

"Look after these two while I'm gone," I commanded. Did you know that people listen to me when I tell them to do something, one day I'm going to make a great commander. Who knows? Walking out of the toilet I grabbed a broomstick by the edge of the window and started sweeping the floor. I came as close to Quistis as I dared then pretend to sweep away imaginary dirt on the ground. 

"It's been ages since we last chat like this, just like old friends in high school," said Quistis drinking her banana milkshake.

"Yeah, I know. Hey is it true that you're getting married?" asked the guy with dark hair.

Quistis laughed then shook her head, "Nida, can you keep a secret?" 

Nida nodded eagerly while Quistis leaned forward and spoke softly, "I'm not really getting married."

Bang!

I dropped my broomstick in shock but quickly kneeled down to get it. _She is not getting married but why? _While on the floor I listened closely to what they were saying.

"To tell you the truth, I've been in love with Squall ever since I was little but he never showed any emotion to anyone," Quistis closed her eyes and sighed then continued talking. "Seifer and Mr. Loire were getting worried that Squall might be gay since he doesn't even show any interest to girls so we came up with this plan to see how he reacts if I marry Seifer. The reason why Seifer asked me to help was the only time Seifer saw Squall blush was when I went over to their pool party in a little orange bikini!" Quistis laughed with Nida while I tried not to turn as red as a tomato. 

I remembered that day when I was 15, Quistis came over with that little bikini which I nearly had a nosebleed over but somehow I managed to live by imagining Mrs. Rose in it. Boy, that turned me off! Anyway, I was so excited over what Quistis said that I swung the broomstick around hitting three people on the head, knocking over 5 cokes, tripped over a worker and somehow turned the whole McDonalds into a circus. 

"Oops," I managed to mutter before I dropped the broomstick and ran back into the toilet where Zell and my clothes are. Ripping off the uniform I gave it back to the guy who was still in his underwear and started putting on my clothes. My mind raced in happiness as I remembered that Quistis is in love with me. I've got to confess to her! 

"Hey Squall, do you want to come to my party tomorrow night?" asked Zell.

__

Party? Great! I turned back to Zell and gave him a smile, a true happy smile that I never ever gave to anyone before.

"Ah! Stop that! You are freaking me out," said Zell backing away from me but I didn't even care. I was in a great mood! I feel as if I'm on top of the world.

"Zell I'm going with Seifer and Quistis," I said before I running off leaving Zell clueless and stunned. Outside the toilet was like an obstacle course, all the workers were accusing each other of what happened but I didn't really pay any attention. Knocking people out of the way I ran all the way home and climb up to my window. I love my brother! I love Dad and most of all I love Quistis!

In my excitement I started jumping on my bed and dancing at the same time while laughing my lungs out. What I did not see was Dad and Seifer standing at my door in shock with their jaws dropped opened. I looked at them happily then jumped off the bed and hugged them both.

"My God! Dad! Squall is on drugs! Do something!" shouted Seifer trying to get away from my hug of doom.

"Down boy! Down boy!" shouted Dad pushing my arms away but I was stronger than my old man was. The house was going to explode from their screams, shouts and my laughing. It wasn't until they both pinned me down on the ground and threatened to tie me up and gag did I finally stop.

"Hey Seifer, lets go to Zell's party tomorrow night alright? Make sure Quistis comes too ok?" I asked when they finally let me get up from the floor. 

Seifer shrugged but nodded when I threatened to go hyper again. This is great! I can't wait until the party tomorrow night! 

To be continued….

Yeah I know this chapter is way too happy but watch out for the next one because it would be a major angst. I also noticed that there isn't a lot of romance so that would be in the next chapter too. Please review and give some suggestions! 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Ahh I haven't wrote a chapter for so long and I bet people already forgot what's this story is about!! Oh well here comes chapter 5. 

==================================================================== 

_"I love you Quistis!" I shouted. We are standing on a grass plain with flowers blooming everywhere and petals were flying with the wind blowing our hair softly. Quistis was standing with her back to me bending down to pick flowers._

__

_She dropped her flowers in shock than turned around but to my horror she wasn't Quistis. _

__

_"You love me Squall?" Asked Mrs. Rose trying to give me a seductive smile. _

__

__"Ahh!" I shouted waking up from my nightmare panting. That was the most grossest nightmare I could have! I turned over and saw that the time was 10:30 then stretched and yawned before putting on some decent clothes. The temperature was pretty cold so I slapped on a white shirt with a baby blue jumper over it. I remember Sis gave me this jumper on Christmas day because she commented that I looked adorable in it. Although I admit it was a nice jumper but I can't help but feel like this jumper is meant for someone who is like only 15 or something. The jumper made me look really childish. 

Anyway, putting on a pair of blue jeans I brushed my hair then went to brush my teeth. I totally can't wait for the party to start which is at 6 but I'm troubled at what present I should give to Quistis when I propose my love. If I give her a ring it would be way too serious and might scare her off thinking I want marry her straight away...well not that I mind but aren't we suppose to date first? Finally after many thoughts and ideas I decided to give her a necklace and a bouquet of roses. 

Whistling happily I went down stairs for my breakfast. Thank god Mrs. Rose wasn't there but she made the breakfast and Dad was eating like a pig. It's amazing how someone who is turning 47 could eat so much and not get fat like the others. I mean, Dad here looks like he is only 30 something. 

"Morning Squall," he said through a mouth full of bacon. I sat on the other side of our long rectangular table keeping away from Dad just in case I get sprayed. Better safe than sorry. 

"Hey where is Seifer?" I asked pouring myself a glass of milk. 

"He went jogging I think," said Dad between swallowing, biting and drinking coffee. Man, I wonder why people still invite him to dinner parties, he eats like we are going to go through a famine soon or something. 

"I heard there is a party on tonight, are you going?" Asked Dad. 

"Yeah, Seifer is going to bring Quistis and..." I think it's time I should appreciate what my old man had done for me, "I just want to say thank you for coming up with that plan." 

Dad's eyes widened then smirked, "So, you really do like Quistis don't you?" 

I smirked back but decided to play at him, "What are you talking about? You made me realize that I would want to wear a wedding dress just like Quistis and marry the man of my dreams!" 

Dad started choking really badly on his food while I laughed so hard my stomach started to ache. It wasn't until Dad was turning blue did I finally stopped laughing and poured him a glass of water. 

"Why are you so mean to your old man?" He asked between coughs. 

"Because you are absolutely hilarious!" I exclaimed then started to chuckle when I pictured the expression on his face again. 

"Don't worry Dad, it was just a joke. Say would you mind coming with me to pick out a necklace for Quistis?" I asked. 

Dad slapped me on the back really hard, "Son, you can sure count on me!" 

Just than Seifer came back from his morning jog, he was still wearing his dirty sneakers on our nice clean marble floor and he stank of sweat. I didn't mind the sweat smell but when he took off his sneaks I had to breath through my mouth while Dad turned green and lost his appetite. 

"I know this would deeply offend you," I said while holding my nose, "But Seifer, your foot stinks like something that died a month ago!" 

"It does?" He asked with fake innocence walking closer to me while I backed away from the stench. "Well then, puberty boy, how about if you smell this!" 

Seifer suddenly grabbed my head and tucked it down his underarm. I struggled trying to land punches on him but finally I was so desperate I kneeled him between the legs. Seifer instantly let go of me and started rolling on the floor while I ran to the bathroom to wash my face. 

When I came down again Seifer was siting at the table giving me dirties and Dad already got dressed waiting for me to go with him to buy the necklace. 

I decided to let Dad drive since it's his car but now I truly regret it. He was driving so fast that he I thought he would want to kill us both. 

"Dad, slow down!" I shouted gripping the seat belt tightly. 

"No way! I haven't driven like this for ages! Let me have my fun!" He said while turning a sharp corner. 

I wasn't surprised when suddenly a police car was chasing behind us. If it wasn't for me threatening to jump out of the car did Dad finally stop or else he would be trying his best to lose the police. We pulled up and a guy with red hair walked towards our window. 

"License please," said the policeman in a professional tone. 

"Here you go Mister," said Dad very cheerfully as if the guy was asking if I could have your chocolate. 

"Is his license getting taken away?" I asked in my usual monotone hoping to keep the please-take-it-away emotion out of my voice. 

"No he has got full points but I'm going to take 5 points off," said the guy handing back the license. 

"Damn," I muttered under my breath. 

"The fine would arrive at your home soon. Drive carefully next time," he said before driving off in his police car. 

"You did this for revenge didn't you!" I shouted at Dad angrily. 

Dad chuckled than ruffled my hair, "That would teach you to never mess with me Squally!" 

Sometimes I really hate my Dad. 

*********** 

Finally after hours of searching at last we found the best necklace. It was a golden necklace with a sapphire in the middle of it. I thought it would match Quistis perfectly with her gold hair and blue eyes. Than we got the roses from the florist and Dad took me home but not without having Chinese take away first. It's been ages since me and Dad went out together, the last time was when I was a kid and we went to the theme park together without Seifer because he went to summer camp. 

After we finished eating it was time for me to go to the party. Dad wished me luck but I still felt a little nervous about it. I mean what if Quistis changed her mind and didn't like me anymore? Or when we date we might have a argument and break up? Well either way, there only way to find out. 

Zell's place was nearby so I walked there getting nervous by each second. I rehearsed what I'm going to say in my mind thousands of times but still don't know if I could say it when the time do come. 

The party was already in full swing I realized when I got there...well I was an hour late and Seifer already arrived. 

"Squall!" Shouted Rinoa from the dance floor. I waved at her and she came towards me. 

"Squall! You look so cute! What are the flowers for?" She asked than saw the little box that was wrapped in blue. "Is this a ring?" 

"No it's a necklace...Rinoa can you come with me?" I asked. "I'm really nervous right now, I need my best friend here to support me and give me courage." 

Rinoa smiled then gave me a thumb up, "Sure but where is Quistis?" 

That hit me too, where was Quistis? 

I saw Zell eating a hot dog and hosting at the same time. "Zell, where is Quistis?" 

"Quistis?" He said while I tried to avoid getting sprayed by hot dog, "I think she is in the backyard with-" 

"Thanks," I said cutting him off. I walked steadily with as much confidence as I could get with Rinoa behind me. The time had finally come for me to become a man! 

I opened the back door and taking a deep breath I was ready. 

But not for the sight I saw. 

Quistis was in Seifer's arms and they were kissing. 

I never experienced such shock and pain in my life. I thought that even though my brother can be really nasty, I never thought he would do this to me. 

"Seifer? Quistis?" Said Rinoa with her hands on her mouth in surprise. 

Quistis and Seifer broke up so suddenly when they saw us that they look like same charged magnets repelling each other. 

"Squall, I-" Quistis began to say but was cut off as I shoved the flowers and the necklace box in her hands. Without another word I turned around and ran. 

I ran through the back door then the front door and then down the street. I ran as fast as I could hoping to get away from my aching heart. I didn't even realize where my feet are carrying me until I arrived at a park, the park where my friends and I always go to when we were in primary school. I remembered building a sand castle but Seifer stepped on it making me cry, however later he apologized and helped me build a bigger and better sand castle. 

I sat on the bench with my head down thinking about my childhood. I never had a mother but even though Seifer's mother lived faraway from here she still sends him things on birthdays and Christmas. I was always a bit on the small side when I was young, even Zell was taller than me until I hit growth spurt and he didn't but Seifer was always taller. He can speak his mind and talk whatever he want without feeling embarrassed while I close off others trying to keep a distance between myself and people I don't know. He is also older than me although he doesn't act like it sometimes but all in all I guess any girl would choose Seifer over me right? 

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't realize Rinoa had came down and sat next to me. 

"Squall?" 

I looked up expression all cold and said, "I'm fine. Just leave me alone for a while." 

"No you are not! Your eyes look like it can freeze hell and you say that you are fine?" Said Rinoa crossing her arms stubbornly. "Now tell the truth, are you really OK?" 

Rinoa, she can always read me like a book and she understands me better than anyone even though she can be a bit bossy but in a positive way like if I was smoking she would do everything in her power to force me to quit. 

"I wonder sometimes," I looked up at the sky, "Would I have been much more different if my mother was still alive? I mean, would my personality totally change if I had my mother's love?" 

"Do you miss your mother?" 

"Miss her? How could I miss someone I never met?" 

"I see..." She suddenly stood up and I looked at her startled. "I just had a great idea!" 

"What?" 

"How about if I pretend to be your mother?" 

"You?" I choked out before chuckling...I just can't imagine Rinoa, so young and beautiful could come anywhere close to looking like a middle aged mother. I know that Rinoa is a great actress and was the leading female in a lot of school plays. She suit those princesses, Juilets or even a female super hero but a mother? Haha...I just can't imagine! 

"Hey don't laugh! I'm serious!" She exclaimed by hitting me on the head. "You just watch and see!" 

She turned her head back to me and whispered "I'm a mother...I'm a mother..." Over and over again. I was about to tell her to give up and go home when she slowly turns around. 

"Squall, what are you still doing in the park?" She said. Her expression was so soft and her eyes was shining with love and worry. She looks...just like a mother! 

I couldn't close my jaws and just sat there blinking like an idiot. 

"Squall honey, I was looking all over for you. Are you OK?" She took me into her arms and I didn't protest, in my mind I tried to imagine that this was actually how my mother would be like. So caring and gentle with so much love for me. 

"Squall, next time don't listen to Seifer. Mummy loves you very much, much more than anyone in this whole world," said Rinoa gently while I lied on her lap. She softly pushed my hair out of my eyes whispering comforting words. I closed my eyes as she sang me a lullaby, she has such a soothing voice that I couldn't but feel sleepy. I guess I did fall asleep because I had a really nice dream of a woman holding a baby smiling. 

_"Squall, mummy loves you very much..."_

To be continued... 

Jxws 

===================================================================== 

Note: That Rinoa playing as Squall's mother scene was From Kodomo no Omocha so it's not owned by me. I couldn't help but put that scene in because it was so sweet and cute! But they deserve all the credit though...and people should watch that anime too because it was so good!! 

Ahhhh!! That was so sappy!! I was trying to write some angst but it was so short and there was basically no sad moments in this!! Oh well, I guess I can't write sad stuff and I even turned a tragedy into a comedy with my Titanic fic!! Well hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!! 


End file.
